


Spill Your Guts

by the_only_education_worth_having



Series: Requested Fics [29]
Category: Actor - Fandom, American Actor, Greys Anatomy Cast, RPF - Fandom
Genre: James Corden - Freeform, Set Ups, Spill your guts, Teasing, The Late Late Show, friends - Freeform, talk show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 23:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16169372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_only_education_worth_having/pseuds/the_only_education_worth_having
Summary: James and Jesse play games





	Spill Your Guts

**Author's Note:**

> Jesse Williams imagine where you are on the James cordon show and you are jesse his crush but he doesnt know you are there and you surprise him  
> greysanatomyimaginesworld
> 
> Notes: Tumblr didnt tell me of all the inboxed I got so caught up as i can

‘So Jesse, you’ve seen this game before you know how it works. I ask you a question and you can either tell all or eat/drink a lovely specimen of my choosing from the table before us.’  
‘Okay,’ Jesse chuckled nervously.  
‘You also get to choose for me and so on. So, without anything further, let’s play ‘Spill Your Guts or Fill Your Guts!’ James said as the theme music for the game played out over the studio, ‘Jesse you start.’  
‘I start?’ Jesse said with a devilish grin, ‘okay…I pick the cow tongue!’

The table span towards James placing a not so appealing full cow’s tongue in front of him, a section of it carved out and placed on a cocktail stick awaiting to be chosen, Jesse chuckled as James picked it up and smelt it retching slightly as he did so.

‘So James,’ Jesse started, ‘your question…what products that you are the advertisement representative do you not use in your life?’

As the crowd ‘oooh’ James hung his head with a laugh. Jesse laughed at him and raised his eyebrows, knowing that James would never risk telling the truth when it came to brand deal. With a wince, James picked up the cut out cow’s tongue and sniffed it once more. As the audience jeered he sighed before opening his mouth and placing it inside. He only managed to chew it for less than 30 seconds before he had to spit it out into the bucket beside him. The audience laughed as he gave up and James drunk to wash the taste out of his mouth.

‘Ugh, that is nasty!’ he exclaimed as he came up for air after rinsing, ‘I don’t know why you’re laughing Williams, you’re next.’  
‘Bring it,’ Jess laughed as James spun the board weighing up his options.  
‘I think I’m going to go with,’ the table slowed down and a glass stopped in front of Jesse as James announced, ‘Pickled Pigs Feet Juice!’  
The reaction to James and the cow tongue was nothing compared to the screams this caused to come from the crowd. James smiled evilly as he picked up the card in front of him and said, ‘You have been on Grey’s Anatomy for almost ten years now and have had many co-stars. Is it true that you have a crush on one of your current fellow actors?’

Jesse groaned internally, James knew something was up but Jesse wasn’t going to reveal that, not to the whole world, she didn’t even know. He begrudgingly picked up the glass of ‘juice’ and sniffed it. It smelled meaty and sour. Bile choked up in the back of his throat and his face was a picture that elicited giggles throughout the studio. Placing his thumb and finger over his nose he put the cup to his lips and knocked it back in one fell swoop. It was truly disgusting but to his surprise, he didn’t retch. 

As the clapping died down, Jesse reached out for another card to start questioning James’ yet again but James’ raised a hand to stop him. Jesse was perplexed but followed his orders as James said, ‘Now normally I just play with one person, but I thought we’d spice things up and add another player. Please welcome, from the hit show Grey’s Anatomy, Y/N Y/LN!’

Jesse turned as Y/N appeared from the other side of the studio. She walked across the studio floor effortlessly as the crowd whooped and jeered. She was in a short tight dress and her hair flowed behind her from the movement and she looked as beautiful as ever. She came to the table and hugged both men before taking a seat in the chair that had just been placed by one of the runners.

‘Y/N, nice to have you on the show again. Welcome to ‘Spill Your Guts, Fill Your Guts’ of which you are a seasoned player,’ James said.  
‘I am,’ she chuckled, ‘and I’m going to win.’  
‘Smack talk,’ Jesse laughed watching her eyes light up mischievously, ‘you’re going first then?’  
‘Bring it, Jesse.’  
‘Yes!’ James shouted, ‘now Jesse, we’re going to pick the punishment, what are we thinking hot sauce?’  
‘Or the thousand-year-old egg?’  
‘Good choice!’ James said spinning the table towards Y/N.  
‘You two play dirty,’ she moaned.  
‘Now, now,’ James said, ‘Jesse if you would do the honours?’  
Jesse picked up the card that he assumed had been for James but found the question to be almost the same as his, ‘Y/N…’  
‘Yes Jess,’ she smiled, causing the blue-eyed boy to cough nervously.  
‘Y/N, it has been rumoured that you have had relationships with co-stars in the past. Is it true that you are interested in a co-star on the Grey’s Anatomy set?’ Jesse said trying to force his eyebrows from flying upward at the idea that Y/N might be interested in someone he knew, or he hoped him. Y/N smiled and raised the egg to her nose sniffing it before dumping it down and saying, ‘hell no. I can’t eat that. Erm, it’s true I’ve been with old co-stars before but I am not currently with anyone. I do have an interest in someone at this moment in time so…we’ll see.’ ‘Ooh,’ James said, ‘anyone we know?’  
‘Maybe…let’s just say he’s sweet, funny and ridiculously handsome.’  
‘So not Justin then?’ Jesse joked.  
‘Not Justin no,’ she said flirtatiously, ‘a little closer to home.’

Jesse’s heart fluttered as she said that and he hoped that she meant him even if she hadn’t come outright and said it. Then again, unless it was James’ foot rubbing up against his thigh he was sure that he was in with a chance.


End file.
